


I've got something I need to tell you

by OuMiyuki



Series: A Tale of Two [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Misunderstandings, Romance, YouRikoWeek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Riko says she has a confession to make. You's mind jumps to conclusions and starts panicking and thinking that Riko might want to break up with her.





	I've got something I need to tell you

**Author's Note:**

> How will this go..? OwO 
> 
> C’mon fingers you can do this! Bring the images in your head alive by the power of words! >:D
> 
> Eh, that was me motivating myself to write. Hahas. 
> 
> May you enjoy! XD

"I've got something I need to tell you." 

You never thought that a single message could send her world into a turmoil of unrest and “low-key” panic.

You stands from her chair where she was doing homework, her eyes unfocused as she suddenly felt immense stress and her mind wanders wild. She paces her room back and forth, back and forth, in circles and at times just walking straight till she bumps into the wall or the bed or the door before she lets out a soft “ah” and turns again to keep pacing. Staying still would drive her nuts.

You lifts her phone to see the message from her girlfriend once again. The words simple and clear as day.

_“I’ve got something I need to tell you.”_

Yet those eight words were making You worry and wonder what Riko might want to tell her; she never felt more insecure in her entire life. Not when boarding a huge ship for the first time when she was three, not when jumping off the diving board when she was five, not when she had to stand on stage. If anything could come close to this sense of insecurity, it would be when she thought she had lost Chika’s friendship.

_Ahhhh, what do I do? Can I even do anything? Riko-chan…What do you want to tell me that you can’t just tell me through a text or call?_

You hits the bed again but falls flat on her face, the blanket saving her from any form of pain. Not that You will notice when she’s in this state.

_It sounds so serious… It’s something bad isn’t it..?_

A knock on You’s door made You not worry for a short moment. Though the ash-brunette’s wish for it to be Riko at the door was soon proven not to be when her mother’s voice came through. “You, go get a bath soon.”

_A bath… How can I take a bath when Riko-chan might want to tell me something that could change our relationship!_

“You?”

The high-diver sighs out of her gloomy thoughts and drags her feet to the door, opens it, does not bother to hide her utterly crestfallen expression which made her mum raised both eyebrows, but You continued her way towards the bathroom with her shoulders slumped.

“Oh dear…Lover’s quarrel?” You’s mum enters her daughter’s room to take a change of clothes for her scatterbrain daughter; not overthinking and over-worrying like her daughter is doing, she is seasoned not to with her husband out at sea most of the time after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Inside the bathroom, You removes her clothes halfway and stepped into the shower only realizing her shorts was still on when it got soaked and heavy. You frowns. 

"What am I doing..?"

You shrugs the remaining article off her with a heavy sigh, worry more than apparent on her face.

_Did I do something wrong..?_

You stares at the bathroom tiles for an answer but doesn’t get any. She reaches for the shampoo but pumps the body soap into her hands instead, however, the ash-brunette was too out of it to notice and started washing her hair with it. You sighs yet again.

_Is Riko-chan upset that I’m not spending enough time with her?_

You could not help but think that whatever the message entails and what Riko is going to say to her has her holding some sort of fault. Her being overly occupied with her high-dive club training, Aqours dance practices and costume making to the extent that she does not have much spare time to spend with her girlfriend seems highly likely. So You drops her head against the bathroom wall in defeat.

_I’ll tell Riko-chan that- No, I’ll promise Riko-chan more of my time when I see her tomorrow! If this is the case…_

You lifts her head off the wall and pumps the shampoo to scrub her body, again not noticing that she got the wrong soap; her mind was just too filled with stress for the worst case scenario that could happen.

_Or… Is it all the time that we go on dates and some girls would stop us for a picture..?_

You washes off the soap all while her eyebrows were furrowed in thought.

_Maybe we should consider putting on a disguise…But what if Riko-chan finds that troublesome..? Ahh… What do I do?_

You picks up the face cleanser, thankfully the right one and cleans her face. On a normal day, washing her face would get her more perked up and energetic, but today, even after a warm bath You still felt moody and her head was stuck in dark clouds – unable to focus on anything else but Riko’s message.

_Ah._

You stops in the middle of the corridor to her room as another possible reason for Riko wanting to tell You something, face to face, seemingly in a serious manner, pops into the worrywart’s mind.

_Could it be… because… I’m still unable to initiate a kiss with Riko-chan?_

You’s expression somehow went another level of distressed and she slumps against the wall, not sure of what can she do if this was the case.

_But I… I…_

You felt the stress keep piling onto her as she considered having to get over her embarrassment and wimpy self to properly kiss her girlfriend so that she can save their seemingly endangered relationship. You trudges back to her room with heavy feet, face red, still stressed.

 

* * *

 

 

On any other day before this day, You would feel happy and comfortable when she lies in bed. Feeling the tenseness of her muscles go as she relaxes into the sheets, blankets and pillow. Yet all she can feel now is tension in her mind and body – her eyes wide open and she just can’t get over the worry building up inside of her.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no... Seriously! Did I do something wrong? Did I upset Riko-chan in any way? Ahhh, is it because I couldn't live up to Riko-chan's expectations of a good girlfriend? Is she...Is she..." 

You turns to her side and grips her fist full of hair, eyes popping with stress and heartrate an unhealthy number for an unhealthy reason. 

_Is Riko-chan going to break up with me?_

* * *

 

 

You was unable to sleep a wink. Now, eye bags were obvious under her eyes as she sits in the café that she agreed to meet in with Riko. You was so fidgety and nervous from the moment she sat down that she ordered a soda to drink in an attempt to calm her nerves. Half way through the drink, her hands still can’t stop sweating and her legs shaking; she wish Riko would arrive already and show her that everything is okay.

The café’s door chimes open and Riko enters – her expression grim. You clams her palm together, trying to hold back her fear as she tries for a smile. “R-Riko-chan… Over here.”

_This is bad… Riko-chan looks like she’s going to tell me the Earth is going to end today._

“Ah…You-chan. Did I make you wait long?” Riko sits opposite of You and orders an iced tea.

_My Earth would end today if Riko-chan breaks up with me…_

You commands her cheek muscle to give Riko a bigger smile; not wanting to worry her girlfriend. “N-Nah… I… Nothing.” You averts her gaze from Riko’s searching eyes.

_Gosh, I’m so pathetic…This must be why Riko-chan doesn’t want me anymore…_

“That’s good…” Riko takes a sip of her drink. The clinking sound of the ice moving was what You tries to keep her focus on. But Riko pushes her drink to the side, slowly, and that made You nervous again.

“You saw my message, right? I mean, of course you did, else you wouldn’t be here…” Riko chuckles to herself.

_You’ve got something you want to tell me…_

Riko takes her girlfriend’s hand that was on the table into hers; whether You’s nervousness transmitted to Riko from that touch or it was Riko’s own nerves portrayed on her face, You wasn’t sure. And now the ash-brunette was wondering if this is a good or bad sign that her girlfriend is willing to touch her.

_Please don’t break up with me. Please don’t break up with me..!_

The pianist takes a few deep breaths. Each one You prays for the worst case scenario to not occur.

“You-chan… I hope you don’t grow to dislike me because of this…” Riko squeezes You’s hand lightly and You gulps.

“Why…Why would I ever dislike you…Riko-chan..?”

A sigh escapes Riko and You just wants to drop to her knees to beg Riko to not break up with her; because the atmosphere was so heavy and grim that that possibility just seems so likely right now.

“Well…I have something to confess…” Riko continues and miraculously, You’s panic stills; confusion taking over for a bit.

“Confess..?”

_But I already confessed to Riko-chan and she said yes…and we’ve been dating for a few months now..?_

“Yes…The truth is…”

You inhales sharply through her nose.

_Is Riko-chan going to say she doesn’t like me actually? Ahh, I hope that isn’t it..!_

Riko tightens her hold on You’s hand, steeling herself for confessing. “I fantasize of you in bunny girl costumes with you giving me a kabedon!”

“Don’t break up with me please. I’ll change for you! …Eh?”

_Fantasize- Bunny- What?_

You blinks a few more times as her mind tries to comprehend and process what Riko just said around the same time she let her panic take over and pleaded Riko.

Riko herself blinks a few times, surprised at You’s sudden shout. “Ah…Break up..? Why would you think of that, You-chan?”

You leans backwards, though her hand was still being held by Riko’s gentle hands with a firm hold, she wishes she could take back her words or hide her reddening from embarrassment cheeks.

_Because…_

“Have you been thinking that since I messaged you..?” Riko rubs her thumb on the back of You’s hand, it was…comforting.

“Y-Yes…” You sinked in her seat, face heating up for she just revealed in the most embarrassing way possible that she spiralled into worry and stress all by herself because of a single message.

_I wanna turn back the time… Why am I such a dummy..?_

“So that’s why you look so tired…” Riko’s expression showed how bad she felt for making You worry to such an extent when she would never want to push You away from her. “I’m sorry, You-chan… For making you worry. Though…”

_Though..?_

“It’s cute how you blow things out of proportion and worry like that~” Riko grins lovingly.  

“C-Cute…” You’s cheeks grew hotter and she shook her head rapidly. “No, wait! You fantasize of me? In b-bunny costumes?”

It was Riko’s turn to be embarrassed as she lowers her head and closes her eyes; pulling up the image of You in her mind. “Bunny girl costumes… But, yes…”

_Bunny girl costume… It never crossed my mind to wear that…_

“I… I don’t want you to find out later on your own and…want to break up with me… So I wanted to come clean…” Riko sighs to herself, tugging You’s hand closer to her. “Are you… Do you not like that I have weird fetishes and  _want_ you to accept me for that..?”

_I see… So this is why Riko-chan was hesitant to tell me through the phone…_

You smiles, ultimately relieved that Riko had zero intentions to end their relationship; in fact, her girlfriend wants them to grow even closer. “Riko-chan… I’ll never break up with you. And…thank you for confessing to me. I really don’t mind… I suppose.” You chuckles softly as she places her other hand to the back of her neck.

Riko too smiles in relief. “Really..?”

_Never. I want to be with you forever, Riko-chan._

“Of course.”

You turns her palm around so that they can intertwine their fingers together, reassuring each other that they are still an item and their love for each other are only growing stronger with each caress and small squeeze.

.

.

.

“So… Do you want me to make dog ears headband and doggy-themed pyjamas to put on for you, Riko-chan?” You throws out a suggestion for their discussion of getting to know all of Riko’s fetishes.

Riko holds her nose, worried she’ll nosebleed from imagining You as her adorable pet dog; tails wagging excitedly, puppy dog eyes perfect, but…pyjama was loose and was not fully zipped so Riko had a splendid view from the top-

Riko coughs on purpose to file that thought away for when she’s actually in a more private room. “You-chan…Could you…”

“Mm?” You leans closer to hear Riko’s whispers.

“Could you dress as a butler too? Or a maid costume?” Riko was sinful, she knew that; but You said she’ll accept all her fetishes, right? Nothing’s stopping the auburn haired girl from  _trying_ to put in some requests.

You props her cheek to her hand and grins. “You love to be served and pampered, huh?”

“D-Don’t say that out loud, You-chan!” Riko flails her arm about, and kept looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping or close enough to catch what they were talking about.

You chuckles. “Anything you want… My princess~” You winks and Riko sulks; she was happy, yes. But being teased in public by her usually shy You-chan makes Riko feel somewhat conflicted.

Riko huffs through her nose, and just when You thought Riko is going to bring the discussion to an end. “… How long will it take to sew them?”

_Yeah… Never gonna let you break up with me, Riko-chan. Only I can be the one to fulfil your fantasies._

You’s blue eyes twinkles with simple happiness, her smile silly, as she gaze at Riko – pink cheeks, stern eyebrows, soft lips, focused eyes, silky hair…Even when Riko  _seems_ upset at her, You can’t help but love Riko.

**Author's Note:**

> You and Riko both were worrying about the impossible huh? XD 
> 
> But both were so adorable~ ^w^ hehe~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this second part of You and Riko’s love story! :D Progressing their relationship a little – honesty is important in any relationship! :D 
> 
> And well, the prompt chosen for day 2 is "Confessions". Cos I thought it might make you think "But day 1 You already confessed her love for Riko..?" XD 
> 
> A-ny-ways~
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! *w* (Any and every word or kudos/like is greatly appreciated! :D)


End file.
